ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Supplies Recovery
The walkthrough for this seems to be wrong, getting the killing blow on the imps did NOT prevent them from obtainining supplies. I finished three imps in a row that the immortals were fighting with disseverment, all three times they obtained supplies. --Skyw4rp 21:42, 2 March 2007 (EST) This mission seems VERY unfairly stacked. The Immortals move with enhanced movement speed (about NIN AF feet speed), and can run up the cliff, while you have to run all the way around the map to get up the cliff. They get supplies from every imp they attack first, no matter what, yet when you kill an imp, it's certainly not 100%. I killed a total of 4 imps and got no supplies at all. On the other hand, someone else in my PT killed 4 in our first run alone (I killed 2 that run), and he got supplies from every one. The second run though, we killed like 5 or 6 of the imps, but still lost because we only got like 2 supplies. Very annoying waste of 2 tags. --Kyrial 19:10, 3 April 2007 (EDT) :Forgot to mention... the positions of the imps were wrong for us too. We did this with 3 people. There were 2 at I-8, 1 at H-8, 1 at H-9, 3 at G-9, and 2 at H-7. Also, for reference, at 75, the imps ranged from EM to VT (mostly EM to low T, but had one VT). --Kyrial 19:29, 3 April 2007 (EDT) The immortals certainly don't have a 100% drop rate on supplies. In our run they killed two and got nothing, we killed 8 and got 6. The above was simply poor luck. Not fun, but it happens. --Lilar (talk) 23:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :This guide doesn't mention the party setup at all. It mentions that a BLM stay with the start NPC to spawn the imps, but why does it have to be a BLM? And the other two pairs of players, are they just standard DDs or what? --Optima 17:48, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Points awarded 1050 AP awarded with first time bonus. Full party of 6, 3 items recovered. (Immortals got 2.) --Tinuvael 21:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Definitely more than 7 imps In the run I just did, we got 2 items and the immortals got 6 - meaning there are at least 8 imps. Also, we killed at least two that didn't drop items that the immortals didn't touch, so I'm guessing the number of imps was 10.--Archibaldcrane 01:16, 13 August 2007 (CDT) The amount and location of the Imps is very incorrect and should be ignored. Imps and locations. The amount and locations for the Imps in this walk through is VERY wrong. Moved comments from article Our kiter was a PLD/NIN in Crimson Leggings, although Doing the assault today, my group noticed that one Immortal reached the elevated area at (H-8) by literally jumping to us and taking the kill. It is unfair that they do have a clear advantage at that. The best tip is to kill fast before they come to you and try to get the kill. We did ours as a party of three. If we had one or two more with us, it would have been a lot easier to beat this Assault Mission. ---- I assume a BRD/NIN or /WHM with mazurka/paeon/Utsusemi(or Pro/Shell/Stoneskin/Blink in place of Utsusemi) up could kite with relative ease as well, as long as they can keep hate on themselves Mazurka doesn't work in Assaults; and you cannot kite with it as any attacks on your loses the effect of the psell (the Immortals seem to cast random spells...I noticed Yawn, MP Drainkiss, and Frightful Roar being used, all of which draw little hate, if they even manage to connect while their imps are being kited). Just make sure that your party knows that these imps hit abnormally hard (about 100-110 on a SAM/WAR without Berserk or Defender active), and to prepare accordingly. * This appears to be heavily luck-based. My group killed 5/7 imps and of the 2 the Immortals killed, one dropped the only package. It seems the only way of sure victory is to get all of the Imp kills. We just did this today and it seemed deceptly easy, we were 5/6 on drops and immortals were 2/3(?), the difference in drop rates is suspcicious, we did this as drk drk dnc bst brd at 60 cap, unless our drop rate was really a fluke having a kiter is highly unesscerry, someone should remove the note about a kiter being highly helpful if there is confirmation that our drop rate wasnt a fluke --Themanii 00:47, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Griefing style Having one person as "kiter" is useful if you leave them to mess with the immortal's target. We had THF, BLU, SMN and SAM. THF stayed behind to pop the imps, and rest went to the second floor to start killing imps from other side. THF proceeded to grab hate (immortals don't seem to get hate) from the Immortals' target, and run it around to make them kill slower. This way we ended up with something like 5 vs 2 items, and won reasonably easily. --Katriina 17:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 1xBLU/NIN, 1xDNC/NIN, 1xSMN/???. Wow. This assault was annoying. We had the DNC kiting whatever imp the NPCs were on. It was messy, but it made them kill slower. The BLU was able to destroy the imps quite quickly. We ended up winning on the first try, but it was close. The supplies are not a 100% drop, as it says on the main page. Cumaea 17:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) 99BLU/NIN, 99SAM/??? and a mule with Widescan V. Ridiculously easy. SAM and BLU got into position at H8, SAM readied TP, BLU used an Icarus Wing and Diffusioned Animating Wail. The mule popped the imps and immediately checked widescan - One at H8, two at H7, two at G9, one at H9, three in I8 and one at the NPC. It also seems the imps don't budge until they agro which is nice. SAM headed north and BLU used a light skillchain (Savage Blade -> Goblin Rush) which took the first Imp out instantly. BLU then dropped down the hill and pulled all 3 in I8 up to I7. Interestingly, while the BLU killed one, the immortals had just finished their first and ran down to the one at H9, completely ignoring the two the BLU was still holding. It's possible the immortals have a set path they follow and the imps can simply be pulled out of that path. The SAM finished the last imp seconds before the immortals got to it. We ended up with 6 supplies, the immortals had none, the fighting lasted about 5 minutes. If you're still struggling (too few players, lacking appropriate job choices, etc.), remember that it's very likely the Immortals are going to get two or three imps no matter what you do. Try leaving two or three for them and pulling the rest away so they have to kill all theirs from full HP instead of taking yours. --Lilar (talk) 23:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) 99BLU/RDM, 99THF/WAR and a 99SCH mule for buffs. Was even easier than last time. BLU started at the entrance to the large room (J8), THF waited on the ledge. Three Imps spawned in the large room which the BLU pulled to the dead end at I7. The THF killed 5, starting on the ledge and circling the long way around back to G9. The Imperials got one at the start. After killing it they again ignored the ones the BLU was holding and went southwest. Oddly enough, the mission ended while there was still one Imp alive - the one the BLU was holding in the dead end. Killed it and it still dropped an item. We got 6 supplies, the Imperials got none, 9 Imps total, 4 minutes of fighting. --Lilar (talk) 12:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC)